


Gli amori di Tigre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiger [2]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due drabble incentrate sui sentimenti di Tigre.





	Gli amori di Tigre

Gli amori di Tigre

 

  


Tigre/Tai Lung

Post I° film.

Cap.1 Rimpianto

 

Tigre gettò un ciuffetto di peli sopra la bara, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Sospirò e chinò il capo, abbassando le orecchie.

“Ho vissuto tutta la vita nella tua ombra. E ho rischiato di divenire come te” gemette. Strinse una zampa e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Anche io, Tai Lung, volevo solo l’affetto del Maestro. Esattamente come te credevo che l’unico modo per averlo fosse divenire il ‘guerriero dragone’” disse. Si deterse le labbra e i suoi baffi tremarono.

“Eppure sia noi che il Maestro ci siamo sbagliati”. Tigre si sporse e mise la mano sulla tomba.

“Ti ho sempre ammirato e sei stato il primo che ho creduto di amare” gemette.

[110].

 

  


Undress: Tigre/Po  
 Pre II° film, serie animata.

Cap.2 Visioni particolari

Tigre era intenta a fare una serie di flessioni di fianco alla sua stuoia. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle pareti. Udì un tonfo e scattò in piedi, con le unghie sfoderate. Vide un buco nella parete bianca di stoffa e sospirò.

< Po l’ha sfondata di nuovo > pensò. Guardò dentro il buco e sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi feline. Osservò i glutei di Po stretti dai pantaloncini con al centro la codina sferica nera.

“Niente male, però” pensò. Ghignò e i suoi baffi tremarono. Po si abbassò i pantaloni e Tigre cadde all’indietro. Arrossì e si nascose il viso tra le zampe.

[104].

 

 


End file.
